Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flush toilets and, more particularly, relates to flush toilets that utilize jets to emulsify and discharge waste.
Description of Related Art
Conventional flush toilets typically include a rim disposed at an upper edge portion of a bowl. The interior of the rim is often used as a water channel and the undersurface of the rim is formed with holes or slits for discharging cleansing water into the bowl and onto the waste receiving surface. Waste or other dirty matter often adheres to the undersurface of the rim as the cleansing water vortex does not typically reach the rim of the bowl.
Other conventional flush toilets include a single water spout provided at the rear of the bowl for providing jetted cleansing water from a region between the rim and the waste receiving surface. In these configurations, cleansing water is jetted from the water spout to form a vortex that carries the cleansing water over the waste receiving surface. In order to provide a sufficient volume of cleansing water to cover the waste receiving surface, the water spout typically includes a large diameter entrance into the bowl of the toilet. This results in significant drawbacks, as the large diameter entrance does not provide a sufficiently high water discharge pressure to form a water vortex in the bowl capable of fully removing waste from the waste receiving platform. A flush toilet utilizing a single water spout to jet cleansing water into the tank unavoidably experiences a decline in waterhead pressure during the supply of water from the tank of the toilet as the amount of water in the tank decreases as the flushing proceeds. When the waterhead pressure is increased to provide a vortex sufficient to cleanse the waste from the bowl, the amount of water jetted from the single spout increases to the point that the cleansing water is likely to spew out of the bowl. In addition, the single water spout toilet is likely to provide insufficient cleansing during the final stages of flushing as the water vortex does not sufficiently reach the outer portions of the bowl.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toilet design that eliminates the need for providing cleansing water holes within the rim of the bowl and also provides sufficient waterhead pressure to the waste receiving surface while maintaining the cleansing water within the bowl during a flush.